


Destiny

by MamaPiimp



Category: PAYDAY (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2015-10-07
Packaged: 2018-04-25 07:34:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4951930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamaPiimp/pseuds/MamaPiimp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Very small song based drabble for my favorite pair. (CloverHouston)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Destiny

**Author's Note:**

> B's Note - This has to be my favorite one of my drabbles I've written. Based around the song: Shut Up And Dance by Walk the Moon. (CloverxHouston)
> 
> I may expand on this later, but for now it's done. Do I need to mention this is mostly based on my head-canons? Since Overkill doesn't do a whole lot of backstory to anyone or any place.

Lately he had been trying to win a certain Irish woman over, he even asked Chains for help. Houston avoided asking Dallas and he tried to avoid even mentioning he had a thing for Clover around Hoxton. He wasn't used to the club scene, usually he avoided it when they went out all together. If only to avoid the glances his brother would give him, it was teasing looks like Dallas knew he was up to something. She must have been reading him because she came over to the bar and nearly startled him.

"That was the least scary noise I've heard." She laughed lightly before ordering something to drink. "Dallas keeps watching you, is he planning on more embarrassing stories?"

"I wasn't expecting you to come up here, and I hope not." Houston looked down at his beer, this wasn't helping his nerves.

She didn't like reading her work partners but she already knew how Houston felt about her. Clover had seen the book he wrote in during one of the multi day heist. She just wasn't sure about romance so she was slowly letting the pieces fall into place. Clover finished her drink before grabbing his arm as she pulled him out to the dance floor.

"Don't you dare look back. Keep your eyes on me." She put her hands on his cheeks and made him look at her. That smirk on her face made him smile nervously.

"You're holdin' back."

Clover laughed for a bit as she started to dance with him. It was that laugh he fell in love with, but she stopped and gave him a look. "Shut up and dance with me."

Houston smiled at her, taking her hand in his. Moving to the music in the crowd he didn't even care who watched. He was moving them through the others on the dance floor. He didn't have but one last chance before the song ended to try something with her. Houston spun her, but kept their movements to the beats and he made sure to focus on her. He was keeping time in his head, listening to the music as they moved together. It was as though he was getting ready to surprise her and he had to keep a slight guard up should she respond with a punch. Never knowing how she'd react to things, so he had to be careful.

It was times like this that Houston was thankful he learned various dances in that rare chance he may need the knowledge. She probably had a feeling he was up to something, but what he did when the song ended caught her by surprise. Houston kept a grip on her, the next two steps had her looking up at him and she may have had a tighter grip on his arm. Clover ended up laughing for a moment as he stood her back up, she'd not openly admit that the other ghost could dance. Well it'd come up when his brother wasn't around, but she let him lead them back to the bar to enjoy a few more drinks before they all went home.


End file.
